In the related application, an interposer device is disclosed comprising an interposer plate slotted to form flexure elements and a striker strip interposed between the flexure elements and the print hammers to protect the flexure elements against wear due to fretting corrosion. In one embodiment of the interposer device disclosed, the flexure elements are chevron flexure elements disposed symmetrically across the plate. The apexes of the chevron elements are uniformly spaced and arranged in a row substantially co-extensive with a row of print hammers, the row of apexes defining a strike zone when aligned with the print hammers. The striker strip is preferably a thin compliant polymer layer material interposed between the print hammers and the row of apexes and preferably is attached to the side of the interposer plate facing the print hammers with the strip being aligned with but not attached to the apexes of the chevron elements.
Because of its necessarily compliant nature, the striker strip after a period of use develops a certain amount of slack and the edges of the strip tend to curl and form a rollover which can adversely affect the transfer of energy from the print hammers to the flexure elements.